1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas and liquid contact apparatus and more particularly to a heated, air bleed idle jet needle for an internal combustion engine carburetor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Whitmore et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,417, Nov. 2, 1965, discloses a carburetor idle valve heater wherein the inner end of a tubular metal housing is connected to a solid idle needle valve and the housing contains an electric heating coil for the valve. A battery connection is made to a plug in the outer end of the housing.
Kimmell U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,401, Nov. 27, 1951 discloses an electric carburetor heater wherein fuel enters an outer container and passes through an enclosed percolating container. Energization of the starter motor circuit causes a resistor in the percolating container to boil fuel therein and eject the fuel through sidewall orifices of a closed end tube and thence into the main jet of the carburetor. A resistance wire is wound around the tube and the resistance coil remains energized after the engine is started until the temperature of the incoming fuel rises high enough to open a thermostat switch. A heat insulating shield surrounds the coil.
Kwartz U.S. Pat No. 2,723,339, Nov. 8, 1955, discloses a fuel activator for carburetors wherein gasoline from the carburetor bowl flows down into an electrically heated cup-shaped receptacle and then flows up through a tube into a fixed, main fuel discharge jet for the carburetor throat or mixing chamber.
Eskew U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,989, Aug. 12, 1958, discloses a carburetor de-icer wherein the carburetor needle valve has a bore that is connected to one end of a tube by a coupling nut incorporating a sealing ferrule. The other end of the tube admits heated air to an air heater box mounted on the exhaust manifold of the engine.
Schlichtling U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,341, Feb. 12, 1963, disloses an air bleed idle needle valve wherein an air bleed inlet check valve is opened by high vacuum with the throttle closed to lean the idle mixture. Another air inlet port is opened by a thermostatic valve during hot weather.
Probst U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,763, Jan. 26, 1971, discloses a system for inducting the vapor of a water-methanol solution into a port provided in the inlet manifold of an internal combustion engine, the port being for the connection of accessories. The vapor is drawn from a liquid vapor trap vessel having a metered air inlet tube.
Rock U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,907, Feb. 11, 1975, discloses a system for bleeding air into the idle needle valve during normal operation and for injecting air and water vapor from a water reservoir vapor trap through the idle needle valve during acceleration by a spring advanced, vacuum retracted piston.
Kirmss, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. ,3,275,922, Apr. 8, 1975, discloses a vapor injection system for channeling an octane increasing vapor from a liquid reservoir through a passage in the idle adjustment screw. The air inlet to the reservoir is metered by a needle valve.